The letter
by Dreamer Red Streak
Summary: A short prequel to my fic "The Guitar and the Violin." I hope you all enjoy X3 (I hope you all enjoy the Djangos mother OC i made)
1. Chapter 1

Django's mother was known as Ka'aukai of the Depths, unlike most Diablo Muertos she has an affinity for the ocean and its dangerous depths. They say she was born in the middle of the Devil's Triangle, and that the waters mutated her, giving her mystical water-based ability's.

Most, if not all, Diablo Muertos stay away from deep waters. Though a Muertos does not need to breathe, they also cannot float. There is a high possibility of sinking to the bottom and being picked apart by fish, or simply not being able to get out and slowly dying. They also have a very difficult time seeing underwater, the flames that are their eyes don't stay lit very well when wet. All in all, Muertos stay clear of the water as much as possible.

Ka'aukai was a pirate, she sailed the seven seas in a ghostly ship with a crew of monsters at her command. Together they looked for treasures and bounties around the world, and occasionally looting an overly rich cruise ship or two. Many years ago, she stopped in the bay of Miracle City looking for treasures, angering Sartana. The evil queen sent her son Rosario to ether kill the skeleton pirate or scare her away, he did neither. He liked Ka, he liked her a lot. She was wild and adventurous, far more exciting than any of the Diablo Muertos women in Miracle City. He liked her style. The two spent some wonderful nights together before she returned to sea, taking him with her. Sartana was enraged at the pirate woman, claiming she brainwashed her son. Though in reality he had wanted to leave for a while. When Ka'aukai came back 9 months later with a baby and no Rosario in sight, Sartana decided to take care of the infant. If her son wasn't going to follow in her footsteps, maybe her grandson would. Sartana and Ka'aukai made a truce; Sartana would raise him and Ka could visit Django anytime she wanted, in return Ka would never loot or steal anything from the city and Sartana had full rights to Django.

With Rosario gone, and that sea witch of a woman gone, Sartana could raise Django exactly how she saw fit. She was going to have to be careful with him, she refused to let him end up like his father or mother. From the moment Ka'aukai went back to sea, the queen of the dead set up her grandson's life plan.

He would have private tutors, he would be monitored by guards often, and any disapproving behavior would be dealt with on the spot. Any letters from his mother, or (unlikely) his father, shall be read before he gets to read them. He and his life will be controlled with an iron fist. He would be exactly like his grandmother, or so, that was her plan.

Django on the other hand, got annoyed of his grandmothers need for control by the time he was 10, he got tired of it by the time he was 13, and by the time he was 15 he was officially sick of it. But the straw that broke the camel's backbone, was when Django found out that his grandmother reads the letters that his mother sends him, before she hands them over to him. He had gotten up in the middle of the night for a glass of water, in the kitchen he found his grandmother opening a letter; a letter with his mother's emblem on it. After a moment of reading, Sartana growled and rolled her eyes before throwing it into the fire of a nearby torch. He gasped and quickly hid behind a nearby wall, by pure luck she hadn't heard him. After that day his trust in her dropped to negative levels, and they weren't exactly high to begin with. For quite a while, he had thought his mother simply didn't care to wright much. How many letters had he missed?

He started sneaking around, losing his body guard at any chance possible. He pretended to be terrible at disguise spells, despite when in reality, he was very talented at the magic side of his heritage. Sartana became increasingly ticked off at him, screaming and yelling at him whenever he got back from wherever he disappeared to. She ended up making two skeleton bodyguards keep track of him, and when that didn't work she added another. Django was fed up and would argue with her, she would get mad and ground him, locking him in his room.

One day he was annoyed and decided to go out, he grabbed his leather jacket, (That he stole from some random biker) and headed for the castle gates. He walked through the piles of gold, past his Nana on her throne.

"And, Django, just where do you think you're going?" Sartana asked from her seat, strumming her guitar slightly.

He groaned slightly and stopped "I **am** going to the book store."

Sartana raised a brow and stopped strumming her guitar, scowling slightly at him.

"What?" She asked, not as a question, but as a command.

" **May** I go to the book store?" He corrected himself, scowling.

"Humphf." She snaps her fingers at 3 guards and then points at Django.

The skeleton teen sighs in defeat as the 3 guards follow him out the door. However, the moment the door closes behind him, his brain starts to rack for ways to lose the 3 goons. So far, his plan was going well.

Once they got to the book store, most people of course made a quick exit. Though a few of the more relaxed (and stupid) citizens stayed. Django started looking around; flipping open books and pretending to skim them. Very slowly he got close to the bathroom, careful to not look obvious. He carefully picked out a skinny isle and then bolted for the men's bathroom. The dumb goons chased after him all at once and got themselves stuck in the thin isle. Django disappeared into the bathroom, a second later there was a teenaged boy running out of the bathroom in a scream, looking terrified out of his wits. The skeletons got free and quickly headed to the bathroom, but once they got in, Django was nowhere to be seen.

The teenaged boy from earlier was already outside, walking with the afternoon rush of people. The boy made a slight backwards glance at the bookstore, before smirking to himself with a flash of red over his brown eyes. The teen, or rather, Django boarded a bus that would take him to the city limits. Once he was at the city limits, he headed for the cliff that was Calvera.

Once he got to the cliff bottom, he went around until he came to a bunch of bushes. He walked into the bushes and hid for a moment, deactivating his human disguise. Behind the bushes were stairs, he walked down them and got to a wall with a small hole in it. He pulled a little strangely marked bronze medallion out of his shoe. He knocked on the wall and then placed the medallion on the hole. After a moment he heard a click and the wall opened, revealing subway like stairs. He walked down, and the room opened into what only could be described as an underground shopping mall; A mall crowded with monsters. Vampires and demons eating at a restaurant, a Gorgons and Harpies at a bar, a Mermaid selling jewelry, a werewolf flirting with an angel.

This place was known as Mirical Way, a place for the monsters and cryptids of the area to hang out, away from the judging eyes of most humans.

Django made his way through the thick crowds towards the post office, normally one of the workers would just send a deliveryman to Sartana, but Django had gotten a habit of trying to any letters first.

He entered the post office, but just as he did, one of his grandmother's smaller banditos bumped into him. They stared at each other for a moment in confusion, before the bandito bolted.

A Naga post worker slithered out of the office yelling in a fit of hissing; "STOP HIIIM!"

Django thought about it for a moment before something clicked in his head. He grabbed his guitar and slammed his claws down on the cords, sending a powerful beam of red energy at the running bandito. The bandito exploded in a blast of glowing green smoke, a single letter floating down to the ground from where the bandito held It. Django grabbed it out of the air before walking away. The wide-eyed crowd quickly going back to their business, knowing not to get involved with the Dead family's drama.


	2. Chapter 2

Django took his letter and sneaked into a closed restaurant, away from prying eyes. He sat at a table in the back and turned on an overhead light. The latter was most definitely from his mother, it had her seal; a basic scallop shell with a skull pattern on it. He tore open the letter with his claws and began to read;

" _Dear, Django;_

 _I know it's been awhile since I have written, I'm sorry, I've been busy. I haven't been near a land mass in a while to send one. I'll cut to the chase, I'm going into a very dangerous part of the Pacific, Dragons Breath Island, I might not make it out alive. If I live to tell the tale, I want you to join my crew. You have spent your entire life in Miracle City, you are old enough and strong enough to endure the chaotic life of a pirate. There is an entire world of treasures, and even better, adventures, to be had! I can't lie, I haven't been the best mother, and I am very sorry for that, I wasn't ready to be a parent when I had you. But I miss you, and I want you by my side, I want to make up for my mistakes. Your grandmother will likely try her damned hardest to keep you from going with me, but I will fight her tooth and claw if I must!_

 _Of course, if I don't live to tell the tale…  
I want to tell you something. Maybe ruling the world sounds nice and powerful, but a castle becomes more like a prison when you have nobody to share it with. Everybody needs somebody to care about, those who try to ignore this need, drive themselves mad, a madness that often destroys them one way or another. I have you and my crew to care about, it took me awhile to realize this, but I need them. Your father isn't a good man by any means, and I feel no love for him, but he once told me why he doesn't get along with Sartana. He told me; _

" _Ruling the world is simply boring, there's nothing exciting about it, nothing to get your plasma flowing. Once you have everything, there's nothing left to look forward to."_

 _I just want you to think about this. Every second of your life has been controlled and laid out for you, a set path you are expected to follow. I just want you to feel the pure freedom of doing what you want, make your own path. Making your own path, that's true freedom, and freedom is the greatest power you can ever feel. You should also consider getting some friends, even one would make me happy. So, mijo, make your own path and find your own crew. I love you and miss you._

 _Your mother, Ka'aukai._

Django leaned back in his chair stared at the wall for a moment. The date on the letter suggested that this had been sent nearly 2 months ago, which could very well mean that she was dead, that's a long time for the monster post service. But she's a strong woman, so he wasn't going to assume she was dead just yet. Either way, he had a lot to think about.

It was becoming clear that Nana wasn't going to lighten up with the strictness, and damn it he was getting to old for this crap. He was going to be 16 soon, and he wanted to start feeling like it. She can't keep treating him like he was 6 for the rest of his life! Well, she could, but he wasn't going to sit back and let her keep treating him like this!

"Once you have everything, there's nothing left to look forward to." He played the words over and over again, thinking about it logically. Perhaps his mother had a point…He was barely aloud to see the outside world, so how did he know he wanted to rule it? Did he really like the idea of supreme conquest, or was the idea just put there by his grandmother? He knew one thing, he wasn't going to find the answer just by sitting around.

He stuck the letter in his chest cavity for safe keeping, black plasma holding it in place. He quickly returns home, though not the usual way, he sneaks around the back and climbs through a window. It wasn't too hard to sneak down the steps to his room, all the guards were out looking for him. He only hoped that Nana wasn't waiting in his room. He got to his room, but stopped before putting his claws on the handle. She was in there, the air felt cold and static filled, like it always does around her.

He thought for a moment before an idea came to him. He went into a side room and grabbed a com-orb, (magical communication orb) the Banditos used it to communicate to her.

Django made his voice sound as gruff and hollow as possible; "Sartana, we have Django in custody at the volcano."

A few moments later, he heard her footsteps running out of his room and up the stairs. He quickly ran to his room, grabbed the largest duffle bag he could find, and started stuffing cloths and other important things in there. He knew he was never going to know what he, not Nana, really wanted by staying. He stuffed letters, bone cream, mp3, music notes, a spell book, and all the money he had. By time he was done it would barely zip shut. He went over to his snake terrarium and pulled Melody out of it, lettering her slither around his neck. He grabbed his bag and left.


End file.
